parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
All-Star Story 3 (Crossover style)
A movie-spoof of 2010's Pixar film "Toy Story 3". Cast *Spongebob Squarepants as Woody *Sonic the Hedgehog as Buzz Lightyear *Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Jessie *Yogi Bear as Hamm *Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony) as Bullseye *Spyro the Dragon as Rex *Alex (Madagascar) as Slinky Dog *Papa Smurf, Smurfette and Brainy Smurf (Smurfs) as Squeeze Toy Alien Trio *Robin Hood as Mr. Potato Head *Maid Marian (Robin Hood) as Mrs. Potato Head *Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) as Barbie *Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) as Ken *Prince John (Robin Hood) as Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear *Mowgli (The Jungle Book) as Young Andy Davis *Aladdin as Teenage Andy Davis *Boo (Monsters Inc.) as Baby Molly Davis *Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) as Young Molly Davis *Belle (Beauty and the Beast) as Mrs. Davis *Pluto as Young Buster *Colonel (101 Dalmatians) as Old Buster *Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) as Bonnie Anderson *Principal Celestia (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) as Mrs. Anderson *Soldier (Team Fortress 2) as Sarge *Scout, Heavy, Pyro, Demoman, Medic, Engineer, Sniper and Spy (Team Fortress 2) as Sarge's Soldiers *Cynder the Dragon as Trixie *Enid (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) as Dolly *Donkey (Shrek) as Buttercup *Zazu (The Lion King) as Mr. Pricklepants *Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Chuckles *Kiara, Tiifu and Zuri (The Lion Guard) as Peas-in-a-Pod *Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls) as Stretch *Rhydon (Pokémon) as Chunk *Scyther (Pokémon) as Twitch *Metal Sonic as Sparks *Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) as Big Baby *Bugs Bunny as Jack-in-the-Box *Hadithi (The Lion Guard) as Chatter Telephone *Timon (The Lion King) as Bookworm *Primeape (Pokémon) as Cymbal-Banging Monkey Gallery Spongebob.png|Spongebob Squarepants as Woody Sonic the Hedgehog 4.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog as Buzz Lightyear Amy Rose Sonic X.jpg|Amy Rose as Jessie Yogi Bear in Yogi's Ark Lark.jpg|Yogi Bear as Hamm Rainbow Dash ID S3E7.png|Rainbow Dash as Bullseye Spyro Academy Profile.png|Spyro the Dragon as Rex Alex-0.jpg|Alex as Slinky Dog Papa Smurf123.png|Papa Smurf, SmurfetteForADay96.png|Smurfette, Brainy-smurf-the-smurfs-58.jpg|and Brainy Smurf as Squeeze Toy Alien Trio Robin Hood (from Disney Robin Hood) as Map.jpg|Robin Hood as Mr. Potato Head Maid Marian.jpg|Maid Marian as Mrs. Potato Head Mavisht2.png|Mavis as Barbie Hiro Hamada smiled at Tadashi.jpg|Hiro Hamada as Ken Prince John-0.jpg|Prince John as Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear Mowgli Smiles with joy.jpg|Mowgli as Young Andy Davis Aladdin.png|Aladdin as Teenage Andy Davis Boo.jpg|Boo as Molly Davis NEW Vanellope von Schweetz.png|Vanellope von Schweetz as Young Molly Davis Belle-beauty-and-the-beast-1991-1.92.jpg|Belle as Mrs. Davis Pluto in Mickey Mouse Works.jpg|Pluto as Young Buster Colonel.jpg|Colonel as Old Buster Jenny Foxworth-0.jpg|Jenny Foxworth as Bonnie Anderson Principal Celestia.png|Principal Celestia as Mrs. Anderson Soldier.png|Soldier as Sarge Scoutsandmantauntkill.png|Scout, Heavy Weapons Guy.png|Heavy, Pyro.png|Pyro, Demoman laughing.png|Demoman, Medic Dr. Ludwig.png|Medic, Engineer or Engie.png|Engineer, Sniper from Team Fortress 2.png|Sniper, Spy.png|and Spy as Sarge's Soldiers Cynder2.png|Cynder the Dragon as Trixie Enid.png|Enid as Dolly NEW Donkey.png|Donkey as Buttercup Zazu in The Lion King.jpg|Zazu as Mr. Pricklepants Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera as Chuckles Kiara-smiling.png|Kiara, Tiifu-img2.png|Tiifu, Zuri-img.png|and Zuri as Peas-in-a-Pod Sedusa (TV Series).jpg|Sedusa as Stretch Scientist Rhydon.png|Rhydon as Chunk Tracey's Scyther.png|Scyther as Twitch Metal Sonic.png|Metal Sonic as Sparks Arlo the good dinosaur.png|Arlo as Big Baby Bugs Bunny in Space Jam.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Jack-in-the-Box Hadithi.png|Hadithi as Chatter Telephone Fried Timon11.png|Timon as Bookworm Ash's Primeape.png|Primeape as Cymbal-Banging Monkey Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof